Tears of Love
by xellos85
Summary: This is an alternate telling of the events of Utena, focusing on Juri. Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated! A sequel is currently in the works, and *hopefully* will be done soon!
1. Surprise Meeting

These characters are copyrighted by Chiho Saito and the Be-Papas. This is my first fic (hopefully not my last) so if you don't like it, don't flame me. This fic DOES contain female/female situations so if this offends you, I advise you not to continue. Thank you very much and enjoy!  
  
Tears Of Love  
  
Chapter One: Surprise Meeting  
  
Love. It's the thorn in my side. It's the bump in my path. I have accepted that the pain is a part of love, and yet, as I stand here in the shower, feeling the water pour down upon me like a rain cloud, I feel as though my feelings of loneliness weigh more on my mind than anything else. I look down and watch the water drain out of the bathtub, watching it disappear into a seemingly endless black abyss. I sometimes wish that I were that water. I step out of the shower, grab a towel, and proceed to dry off. After casually slipping into my nightgown, I walk over to my nightstand on which I have placed my locket. I slide it around my neck, locking the clasp into place behind my neck and then let the rose locket fall down around my chest. I walk over to the window, push it open, and sit on the ledge. Taking the rose locket with my forefinger and thumb, I open it and look inside longingly. Shiori, with her beautifully violet hair caressing her soft face, looks back at me. Seeing her smile warms my heart. It is moments like these that I wish I could stop time, and wrap myself up in the happiness I feel at seeing my beautiful love. When I look at her picture, there is no more Ohtori Academy. No duels. No student council. It is just Shiori and I, wrapped in an envelope of pure happiness and love. The rest of the world seems to fade away; the past, the present, and the future all converge and nothing really seems to matter anymore. Nothing except for our love. I feel her behind me, her arms wrapped around me in a loving embrace. I hold her close, placing her head on my chest. I could stay like this forever. Then, as if violently pulling me away from my fantasy, my eyes slowly open and I realize that I am crying. Soft, wet tears drip down my cheeks. I don't bother to wipe them. Instead, I gaze upward towards the lone moon hanging in the sky. I find its singularity holds a strange beauty. And then my thoughts return to Shiori and I wonder if she is out there, somewhere, gazing up at the moon as well.  
  
I awake the next morning feeling a gentle warmth against my cheek. As I drearily open my eyes, I notice a tiny beam of light has seeped through my curtains. I wipe my eyes, slowly becoming aware that another day has come. Today begins as any other. I attend my classes like routine. When the lunch hour comes, I meet Miki at our usual table on the patio. I ask him about his day and he asks me about mine. We discuss the particulars of tonight's student council meeting. After Touga's defeat in the last duel, the next duelist has yet to be named by End Of The World. And with Saionji's expulsion, the space for vice president remains open. Tonight Touga is to reveal who has been chosen to succeed Saionji and take his place as vice president of the student council. Even Miki is clueless as to who it might be. This doesn't surprise me in the least; Touga is definitely one to keep secrets. It should be interesting to see who he has chosen. After classes, I return home for a quick shower. Afterwards I head over to our usual meeting place on the roof of Ohtori Academy. I notice that Miki is already there waiting. I take my seat next to him. Almost as soon as I sit down, I notice a figure leaning against the side of the building, hiding in the shadows. After a moment, Touga Kiryuu walks forward, wearing that usual mischievous yet serious little boy of a grin on his face. It has come to suit him. But there is something different about him. His usual clean cut face and perfectly combed hair have been traded in for a rather "scruffy" unshaven stubble and less perfectionate outlook. "I guess losing to Utena had more of an effect on him than I realized." I think, as he approaches closer and then comes to a stop. "I thank you both for coming. I do promise to make this short so that you both may be on your way." He says, in a very serious tone. "As I'm sure you know, things have not turned out as originally intended and none of us have yet to gain the power to revolutionize the world. Nevertheless, I have received a letter from End Of The World stating that we may perhaps have another chance." Touga reaches into his pocket and pulls out a letter sealed with the Rose Seal, trademark of the End Of The World. As he opens it, I feel myself shudder just a little. "And the one chosen to lead us in our ambitions to obtain the power of the Rose Bride will be.. you, Ms. Jury Arisugawa." Miki's face reveals his feelings of surprise, but I remain unchanged. Touga smiles at my apparent lack of feeling and approaches me, "Do you accept, Jury?" I laugh to myself inside, "Do you even have to ask? Of course I do." I reply rather coldly. Touga again smiles, "Good, I would have expected no less. Perhaps this time you will be more fortunate than Miki and I have been. Now, on to our next order of business." Touga takes a step back and straightens himself up. "Due to Saionji's recent expulsion from Ohtori, a new Student Council vice president is required to take his place. After many hours of careful consideration, I think I have finally made a choice." Touga gestures towards the darkness where he was standing moments ago. A shadowy figure steps out of the darkness and time seems to slow to a crawl. Slowly, a faint outline becomes visible but my eyes are focused on a single thing, the person's hair. And as it comes into view, I see that it is a beautiful violet color. My eyes then drop to the person's face. Her face. Shiori. "Allow me to introduce the Student Council's new Vice President, Shiori Takatsuki. That is, of course, if there aren't any objections?" Miki replies, "No." and diverts his eyes to the ground. He is one of the few who know of my true feelings for Shiori. Touga then turns to me, "And you, Jury?" I look up at Shiori, my eyes connecting with hers, my mind so full of questions, but I manage to spit out a quiet "No." Touga smiles, his voice now filled with his usual high spirits, "Good. Then this meeting is adjourned." Miki rises and starts toward the elevator. I stand and am about to leave as well, when Shiori approaches me. "Hello, Jury." She says in her usual, mellow tone. I find myself suddenly shy and eager to talk to her at the same time, but I remain calm. "Hello, Shiori. I hadn't realized you had returned to Ohtori. How have you been?" Shiori merely smiles at me and replies, "Actually I just got in this morning. I've been doing pretty well, thanks, have things been well with you?" I look at her face, her lips; they seem more desirable than ever before. "Things have been fine, thank you." Shiori smiles a more seductive smile this time and moves in closer to me, "Good, I'm really glad to hear that." I then feel her take my hands in hers as her finger delicately strokes the inside of my palm. She then looks up and her eyes lock into gaze with mine. She then leans forward and whispers softly into my ear, "I've missed you... my prince." All at once I feel redness rush into my face. Can this be real? Am I dreaming? I can't believe I am holding something this beautiful is in my arms. "Shiori, are you ready to go?" I hear Touga's voice pierce through my dream reality. "I'm coming, Mr. Touga!" Shiori says in a cheery voice that I am not used to hearing from her. She leans over and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Something to keep me in your thoughts. Goodbye, my prince." She smiles at me and I am unable to smile back, I just look at her amazed and surprised, my face now fully blushed. She turns around and walks towards Touga and they leave together. I watch her walk out and I have the feeling she knows that I am watching her. I move my legs, just to make sure they still work, and head for the elevator to leave. As I walk back to my room, my mind is running rampant with thoughts. I still can hardly believe it. "Shiori is back." I say to myself aloud. Just hearing those words coming from my mouth fills my heart with such happiness and yet some sorrow as well. But she was acting so different, could it be that she had found feelings for me after all these years? No, I must not jump to conclusions like that, I think to myself. I stop walking and turn to the setting sun. It's beautiful red-orange color lights up the sky. I close my eyes and let it's warm rays fill my every pore. I then look down at my locket hanging from my neck and open it. "You told me to believe in the power of miracles, but the second I let myself believe in that power, I had my dreams taken from me. I won't make the same mistake twice. You're here now, and that's all that matters." I think to myself. I close the locket and return to my room to have one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time.  
  
"So how did it feel seeing your "prince" again, Shiori?" questioned Touga, as he adjusted himself on his bed. Shiori, cuddled up next to him, pulled her naked sheet-covered body closer. "Disgusting. I can't believe I had to say those things to her. But it will all be worth it soon, I will make her pay for the pain she has made me feel." Shiori's evil grin grew as she wrapped her arms around Touga. Touga smiled, "You're miraculous "reappearance" could not have come at a better time. Lately Jury's heart has been weak and full of despair, I'm sure your insertion back into her life will confuse and break her. Foolish girl, someone that weak is not worthy of obtaining the power of Dios." Shiori merely replied by snuggling closer and closing her eyes. 


	2. Not What It Seems

Chapter Two: Not What It Seems  
  
As I woke up, got ready, and headed into school today, I felt a much lighter air about myself. I guess seeing Shiori last night really helped relieve some of my stress. Time seemed to pass quickly by my classes and the day ended. After school, I walk down to the fencing arena where I train my students. As soon as I step in, I find myself in complete shock. Shiori is dressed in fencing uniform and is conversing with some of my students. I knew she liked to attend my fencing matches, but I never knew that she herself could fence. "Oh well, I better continue on like normal," I think to myself. I take a look around the room and then in a firm voice command the class to get in a line formation. I look at them, lined up perfectly straight, they are very good students indeed. Even though I think that, I show no sign of admiration. After a moment, I begin to speak, " Ok class, last time we had just finished up the basics. Today we are going to duel off, I want the more experienced duelers to duel against me and for the less experienced duelers to split into pairs and practice with each other. Now everyone get into your groups!" As my group of older students get into order, I walk over to the bench and slide my mask and chest gear on. I pick up my practice sword and return to the arena matt. I notice Shiori has decided to place herself at the head of the line of the students I am to duel. I try and hide my puzzlement as I ask, "Shiori, you just got here. I think you should go over there with the others and practice some. I'm sure they can fill you in on what you've missed." Shiori looks at me with a sternly, her face devoid of that giddy happiness that she showed last night, and says, " I wish to duel with you, Ms. Jury. " I look back at her and grin, "Alright then, who am I to decline an invitation like that? Assume your position." I take a deep breath, raise my sword, and stare into her eyes, "Begin." She rushes me, faster than I expect, yet it is a clumsy attack. I raise my sword and knock hers aside, side stepping her thrust. I then turn to face her as she regains her balance and turns. I see this as my chance to counter attack but I am more curious to see if she will correct her clumsiness or attack the same way. Instead of thrusting this time, she steps to the side and slices down from my left. I parry her attack but just barely, her speed is greater than I have estimated. I break off from my parry and thrust my sword forward towards her chest. She dodges to the left and brings her sword up to parry. The metal of our swords hitting echoes loudly in the dojo. I can see out of the corner of my eye that everyone is now watching Shiori and I. Under normal circumstances, I would have had a regular student beat in under 10 seconds. But there is something different about Shiori. She thrusts again at me, almost catching me off guard, and I deflect her attack away. I see my chance as I spin myself counter-clockwise and jab forward with my sword. It hits Shiori dead center in the chest. The match is over. I back off with my sword and take off my helmet. I watch her take off hers as damp, violet hair falls down around her eyes. "Good match, Shiori. With enough practice, you may become quite the opponent." I smile at her, proud of my student, and she smiles back, "Thank you very much, Ms. Jury." My smile fades and I turn to my class, "Ok everyone, resume your positions and continue. Next in line, please step forward."  
  
The next day passes nicely. Before meeting Miki for lunch, I stop by my locker to drop off some books. As I open my locker, I notice a piece of paper is taped up inside. The paper has a Rose Seal background and says only this: " Today. " I take out the letter and examine it closer. I guess this means I will duel for the Rose Bride today after classes, I think to myself. I walk to the lunch table where Miki is sitting and notice Shiori is now sitting there as well. He notices my face and asks, "Is something on your mind, Ms. Jury?" I drop the letter onto the table. "It would appear that you are schedule to duel today." Miki says, stating the obvious. Shiori's eyes widen a little and she stands up and comes and stands next to me. She looks up into my eyes and says, "You have to duel today, Jury? Be careful, I know you can win!" I look into her eyes and smile, "Thank you, I will win, I promise." 


	3. The Duel and Aftermath

Chapter Three: The Duel and Aftermath  
  
The dueling arena, I remember it so well. I remember my last duel with the now infamous Utena Tenjou. Her ideals, her belief in miracles, I wished to disprove them all to her. She had beaten me that day, but not today. As I watch her approach from the steps, I wonder what it might be like for that to be me. Hopefully, I will know soon enough, I think to myself. I watch as Utena takes Anthy's hand and using Anthy's magic, makes the sword of Dios appear. Utena, sword now in hand, approaches the dueling area. She stands straight, her sword extended, pointing at me. "Do you still wish to do this, Jury?" she says in her usual stern voice. "I have no choice but to do this, Utena. And I will win this day." I reply, equally stern, my sword in my usual right hand, bent at the elbow. From far off, I hear the bells sound, meaning the duel has begun. Utena charges at me with her usual aggressive thrust, it would appear she has not changed too much since our last encounter. I pretend to parry but instead merely sidestep and let her pass. "We've played this game before, haven't we, Prince?" I mock at her, I don't usually pride myself on being cocky, but I am feeling much more energetic today. I am not sure why. Utena regains her composure, apparently unaffected by my taunt and steps forward, thrusting her sword towards my rose. I sidestep to my right, avoiding her weak thrust and swipe at the rose on her chest. I feel a power suddenly emanating from her as she quickly moves her sword into block position and knocks my sword away. Startled by her sudden increase in swiftness, I jump back, barely regaining my balance. Before I have a chance to firmly plant my feet on the ground, I can see her rushing at me at a speed not normal for her. This must be the power of Dios, I think to myself. I am ready for her this time and instead of backing up, I duck to avoid her thrust. "I must win!" I yell, thoughts solely on Shiori, as I cleave my sword upward, feeling it impact with her rose and then drive through it. The bells immediately sound as bluish-gray rose petals blow away with the wind. I back up from Utena as she falls to her knees on the dueling floor. I look down on her, a sudden feeling of pride entering me, and I stretch my hand out to her, "Good duel, you have improved much since before." She takes my hand, stands, eyes full of tears, and says, "Just promise me you won't do anything to hurt Anthy, please Jury." I look at her, feeling a bit compassionate, and reply, "She is my Bride now and I will do what I wish. But I do promise that no harm will come to her." Utena looks at me and sniffles, "Thank you." I merely nod then leave her and walk towards my new Bride. "Come on Anthy, let's go." She looks up at me and smiles, "Yes, Ms. Jury." That night I lay awake in my bed, pondering the events of the day. It's over, I beat Utena, I have finally disproved the power of miracles. But am I truly happy? I wonder to myself. I turn to my side and gaze at Anthy Himemiya sleeping next to me. I was a little surprised when she just slipped into bed next to me as I am very used to sleeping alone. "Oh well, I guess this is custom for the Rose Bride," I think as I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep. 


	4. Encounters

Chapter Four: Encounters  
  
"I love you, Jury." Shiori's soft voice whispers into my ear. I hold her tight, feeling her warm presence pressed up against mine. My heart fills with nothing but pure happiness and I feel the warmth ungulf me. Suddenly, Shiori is ripped away from my grasp. I reach for her with all my might but she is just out of my reach and vanishes. "Shiori!" I yell in desperation as coldness fills me where once there was warmth. I feel completely alone again. I awake with a start. Feeling small beads of sweat on my forehead, I wipe them away and softly say to myself, "Just a dream." As I get out of bed, I notice that Anthy is mysteriously gone from her side of the bed. I walk over to my curtains and slightly open them, letting the rays of the rising sun enter into my room. I then proceed to my bathroom and turn on the facet at the sink. Cupping my hands, I take a handful of luke warm water, splash my face, and then reach for a towel to wipe it dry. "Just a dream." I repeat aloud to myself. After finishing getting ready, I head over to the academy. I am surprised to find Anthy waiting for me by the front gate. "Good morning, Ms. Jury," she says in her usual happy tone, smiling. I smile back at her, "Good morning to you too. Speaking of which, what happened this morning? You just vanished." Continuing to smile, she replies, "I'm sorry, I had some early morning errands to take care of. Well, I have to be going to class now, I'll see you at lunch, bye!" She walks off towards her class and I leave for mine. That Anthy sure is a strange girl, I think as I get walk to my first class. During lunch, I sit down with Miki and am slightly surprised to see Anthy already at our table, "Good afternoon, how are you both doing?" Both Miki and Anthy smile and reply at the same time, "Pretty good, and you Ms. Jury?" Their combining words forces me to giggle just a little, something I rarely do. I smile at them and think about my reply. How am I doing? I look at them both, my smile remaining, and reply, "Fine. I'm doing fine." Anthy smiles back at me, "That's very good, Ms. Jury." I blush a little when she calls me Ms. Jury. I've heard her say it to Utena all the time, and this isn't even the first time she has said it to me, but for some reason this time feels different. And for once, I find myself thinking not about Shiori, but about my friends, and it makes me feel at peace. "I'm going to go get something to drink," Anthy says in her normal, sweet voice, smiling. She then stands up from the table and proceeds to turn around. "Look out!" I hear someone yell in a desperate voice as a tray of food and drink comes crashes down onto our table. My eyes instinctively close and as I open them, I see Anthy covered in what appears to be water and lying on the floor. I hurry over to her and put my arm around her to help her up, "Are you ok, Anthy?" I see she has damaged her hand on the floor. She opens up her eyes, "Yes, just a little scratch, it'll be fine. Thank you." She smiles at me. I find myself smiling back, "Don't mention it." As I help her up, I turn to see who caused all this and find myself looking at Shiori, standing herself up. "Shiori!" I find myself almost yelling as anger rises up in me, "What was the meaning of this?" She looks up at me, her face with the most innocent look plastered on it, "I-I'm sorry, Jury, I didn't mean to, she just came out of nowhere." I glare at her and she suddenly reminds me more of a guilty little child than the beautiful girl I usually see her as, "Well you should be more careful next time. I want you to apologize to Anthy right now." Her face betrays her feelings of surprise but she does anyway. "Sorry, Anthy," She says, her head shrinking down so as to not look at Anthy's face. Anthy just smiles, "That's ok, Shiori. No harm done." I turn look back to Shiori, "Good, now be more careful next time. Clean this up and go to your class, lunch is almost over." Her face full of shock, she replies, "Me clean it up? How is this my fault?! Why don't you make your "new love" do it, it's her clumsy fault!!" Although I feel my face start to blush, I look at her sternly again, getting very annoyed but not showing it, and say, "Because it is not Anthy's fault, it's yours, now stop acting like a child and clean this up right now!" Shiori glares at me, her eyes filled with anger as I have never seen, but she concedes at last, "Fine." She walks off to get the mop while I return to my seat with my friends. At the end of the day, Anthy accompanies me back to my dorm. I let her use the shower first as I slip off my shoes and lay down on my bed. I stretch and relax as my gaze drifts not towards the beautiful sunset seeping in through my window, but more towards the bathroom door. As I trace the outlines of the door with my eyes, I notice that Anthy did not shut it all the way when she went in. My curiosity surprisingly spiked, I find myself creeping towards the door, trying to peek in. I open the door just a little, but not enough for it to squeak, and peer inside. Steam pours into my face, but as it clears I see the outline of Anthy through the shower curtain. Starting with her legs, I trace her body curves carefully with my eyes. As my eyes go along her firm looking butt, I feel myself more turned on then ever before. I have never seen Anthy like this before, so strong and yet so fragile at the same time. My eyes finally continue upward, stopping again at her voluptuous, perfectly sized breasts, and then again at her face. Her eyes are closed and she is running the water through her hair. Her face captures my gaze and then suddenly, as if waking up from a dream, I drop back and shut the door slowly. What am I doing? How could I be so rude to Anthy when she has shown me such respect? But has the respect she's shown me only been because she is my Bride? No, it can't be like that, I tell myself. I hear her finishing up her shower and return to the bed. She comes out, fully dressed, and heads toward the door. Before opening it, she turns me and says, "I'm sorry, Ms. Jury, I have to be going out tonight, I have a meeting with a friend." My face hides the somewhat disappointment inside, "Oh, ok, well go ahead then. I'll see you later. Have fun." Anthy simply smiles at me, "Thank you, goodbye!" With that she opens the door and departs, closing it behind her. I start to take off my clothes, even though it's still early, and get ready to turn in for the night when something suddenly hits me. A meeting with a friend, Anthy had said? Since when does she have so many friends as to meet them after school? Maybe I should follow her and see where she is going? I know it wouldn't be right, I think to myself, but I just have to know. I get dressed and head out. I quickly catch up Anthy, and making sure to stay a fair distance behind her, I follow her down the sidewalk to the park. Staying around the corner, I peak into the park and see her talking to someone in the dark. I can barely make out what they are saying but when I look closer, I can see the person she is talking with stepping into the light. Utena. Now my interest is highly peaked, I knew how close Utena and Anthy were before. As I move a little closer I can barely make out the words, I hear Anthy say, "Don't worry, Ms. Utena, she is treating me find. But she isn't you, my love." I see Utena grin as Anthy moves closer to her and they kiss. My eyes filling with tears, I quietly slip away and run home. 


	5. Dangerous Butterfly

Chapter Five: Dangerous Butterfly  
  
As I get home, I slam the door behind me. "How could she do this to me?" I find myself saying aloud, tears drip down my face. Strangely enough, a reply comes in the form of a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I practically yell, although trying to hide my upset feelings. "It's me, Shiori." Feeling some disbelief, I walk over and open up the door and there stands Shiori in her usual school outfit. She looks up at me and smiles, but her smile quickly fades as she sees my tears, "May I come in?" she politely asks. At first I start to tell her that it's not a good time but I stop myself mid-sentence. "Sure," I find myself replying. She steps in and I close the door behind her. She walks around for a little bit, apparently admiring my dorm, "You have a pretty nice place here, Jury." "Thank you," I reply dryly, "What's on your mind, Shiori?" Shiori turns to me and giggles, "Sorry for keeping you in suspense. I had wanted to apologize for what happened at lunch today." She moves in closer to me, "Honestly, I think I just got jealous. I mean, seeing you with her, being all happy, I don't know, it just made me wish I was the one making you that happy." Her words surprise me, "Shiori." I say in a soft voice. "Shhhh," she says, her voice even softer now as she puts two fingers up to my lips, "I'm not sure why you are crying, but I want you to know that Anthy is not good enough for you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are so sweet to me, and so kind, even though I treated you so badly before. I know I don't deserve your love, but I want it, I want it with all my heart and being. I want you, Jury." My heart throbs with complete happiness. As in my deepest fantasies, everything else in my world fades away and the only thing that penetrates me are Shiori's words. I close my eyes and feel Shiori's soft lips press up against mine. I kiss her deeply. She backs off for a second then kisses me again, this time with more force as she pushes her tongue into my mouth. I begin to massage her tongue with mine, my hands now running through her soft, beautiful, violet hair. As we kiss more rapidly, she starts to undo my shirt and I do the same with hers. Never breaking our kiss, I slide off my shirt as she does hers. My hands then start to caress her cheek, then slowly slide down her neck, then they begin to cares Shiori's beautiful breasts. As I squeeze them softly, I feel her arch in pleasure just a little. I feel her hands all over my chest, and I allow myself to moan slightly as she softly fondles my breasts. She then undoes my pants and they fall to the floor. I grin at her as my hands reach to undo her pants. They fall to the ground as we kiss and she steps out of them. She then lays herself on my bed, stretching her beautiful, naked body to its fullest length and grins at me seductively. I grin back at her and lower myself on top of her. I kiss her deeply and then begin to kiss down her neck. I take extra care of her breasts as I lavish them with my tongue, and softly tug her right nipple with my teeth. This produces a soft moan of pleasure mixed with pain. I continue to kiss down her chest, down to her belly button which I lick and kiss delicately. I continue kissing even further down. I then start to kiss up her inner thigh, feeling body begin to tremble with anticipation. My tongue then enters into her, licking deep inside of her. Her body begins to convulse with pleasure as I begin to lick faster and penetrate my tongue even deeper into her. As I feel her about to climax, I hear her tell me, "Mmmmm stop. You are wonderful Jury, but I want us to do it together." I then retreat from inside of her and bring my head up to hers and our eyes meet as we start kissing deeply. She then rolls me over so that she is now on top of me. Generally, the feeling of being overpowered would frighten and anger me, but not this time. I feel strangely turned on by it this time. We resume kissing as I feel her hand stroke up and down my body. My hands slide up to her shoulders and I trace my way down her body until I get to her nice butt. I kiss her deeper as I squeeze her butt hard, pushing her into me. She moans and then begins to grind her body into mine as I pull her into me. She continues to do this over and over and over, her moans growing louder each time, and each time the passion is increased more and more. Feeling her warm body pressed so close to me becomes more than I can bare and I feel myself climax hard as I let out a loud moan. Shiori does the same, her climax almost bigger than mine, her moan definitely louder. I then wrap my arms around Shiori's back and hold her tightly. She pulls the covers over us and rests her head on my chest. I rest my head on hers and hear her whisper softly into my ear, "I love you, Jury." I smile and hold her tighter, "And I love you, Shiori." Feeling myself wrapped in a blanket of pure happiness and love, I close my eyes, and softly drift off to sleep. 


	6. The Morning After

Chapter Six: The Morning After  
  
As the morning comes, I roll to the left of the bed and feel an emptiness. I think nothing of it and don't even bother to open my eyes until I smell the faint smell of something somewhat familiar. Roses. As I slowly open my eyes, my vision focuses on a black rose placed on Shiori's pillow, it's scent slowly filling the room. My eyes now fully open, I sit up and notice that Shiori is nowhere to be found. Left by the rose on her pillow is a little letter with the word "Come" written on it. My mind in an absolute state of confusion, I stand up and slide on my clothes. And for some reason, I my eye catches on my locket lying on the dresser. It has been at least a week since I've even noticed it, I guess it must have just slipped my mind. I pick it up and feel the rose seal cover against my thumb. I close my eyes and slide it around my neck, fastening the clasp behind my neck as I have done so many times before. Taking a deep breath, I head out the door and towards the dueling arena. After climbing many stairs, I finally reach the dueling arena, where I see Anthy, clad in her red dress, white rose waiting in hand. As I take my place next to Anthy, my challenger steps out of the darkness and reveals herself. "Shiori?!" I say to myself, half confused, half expecting. My love stands before me, clad in a dark purple uniform and white pants, a black rose glistening on in her left breast pocket. "But Shiori, why are you doing this?" I ask, bewildered. She merely smiles in reply, "Why? You have the nerve to ask me why? You've spent your life taking the things that mean the most from me, and now it is my turn to take your most precious thing from you!" Her voice is cold and filled with hate. Feeling my heart break, I ask, "But, I thought you loved me?" "Love you? How could anyone you love you? You utterly disgust me, and you were so gullible as to fall for all that "love talk," as I knew you would be," she replies coldly, her words stabbing through my heart like daggers. She then raises her sword towards me. "You best draw your sword now, Jury." Suddenly, my Bride is at my side, summoning forth the power of Dios. With a mixed feeling of anger and heartache, I pull the sword from her and raise it high, "Grant me the power to bring the world revolution!" In the far off, I can hear the bells ring, once again signifying the beginning of the duel. And as the bells ringing comes to an end, Shiori charges at me, sword extended, and heart set on defeating me. Her first strike is quick, much quicker than before when we were practicing. In the midst of the confusion, I manage to raise my sword in time to block her strike. She then retracts her sword and cuts from the left, forcing me to dodge backward, her attack barely missing the rose on my chest. "I won't hold back as I did when we were in the dojo, Jury! I will take what's yours and make it mine!" She advances towards me, thrusting at my chest. I sidestep and knock her sword away, but that phases her little as she adjusts her feet and cuts from the right towards my chest. "I will make you feel the pain you made me feel! Then I will show everyone who is better!" I raise my sword to deflect her swipe, but she is so enraged that she knocks my hand down and then cuts from the left again, her sword aimed dead center to knock away my rose. I step back to avoid her strike and as I do, my locket falls forward and is caught Shiori's blade. She follows through with her strike, ripping the locket from my chest and slamming it into the arena floor and I watch in horror as it smashes into pieces. My mind fills with a million thoughts as I look at the pieces of my former locket, lying scattered over the arena floor. I look up and I see that Shiori is laughing, "Aw, I'm sorry, did I break your precious little locket?" As the words leave her lips, I feel my sorrow turn into anger. Seeing her face and hearing her mocking words releases something within me that I have not felt before. I leap from the ground, my sword aimed directly for Shiori's heart. Visibly alarmed, she desperately raises her sword to parry, but my sword knocks hers down. Then, with all my might, I raise my leg and kick her away as hard as I can. I feel a strange sense of satisfaction as I watch her tumble and roll away. I then back up a little and raise my sword into position. Shiori stands and staggers a little as she turns to face me. I can feel the heat radiating from my face as it burns the tears running down my cheeks. She smiles that evil smile and says, "Now we end this." She charges towards me and I take a second to consider my options. Time seems to slow, and my mind fills with a million thoughts all at once. Love. Hate. Depression. Loneliness. These are the things that I have felt for so long. These are the feelings which I have wished to rid myself of for such a very long time. But now I know, it was Shiori who has made me feel these things, she was the one who was holding me back all this time. A feeling of warmth and purpose enters into my heart and all at once I know exactly what I must do. I charge at Shiori with all my strength, all my heart, and all my soul, "I will free myself from you now and forever! For the revolution of the world!!!" I feel my sword strike hers, and cut right through it, right into the black rose on her chest, and following through. I turn to see her drop to her knees, black rose petals blowing away in the wind. I offer no words of remorse, no words of comfort, I only turn around and walk away. And as I walk away, I feel myself reborn anew. I feel as though all my feelings of hate and despair have blown away with those black rose petals. For the first time in my life, I feel truly at peace. 


	7. Change

Chapter Seven: Change  
  
As I leave the arena, Anthy joins me by the front gate. Her fake smile is replaced with a look of content, "Are you ok, Ms. Jury?" I simply smile at her, "I'm fine, thank you. I want to thank you, Anthy. It was you who showed me that I do indeed have a life outside of Shiori. I finally feel freed from my chains of despair." She smiles back at, appearing genuinely happy, "Well, I'm glad then." I smile back at her one last time, "Anthy, I know you will never truly love me. And it is for that reason that I wish to concede from my role as the dueling champion." A shocked look appears on her face, "But Ms. Jury, why?" I lean in close, saying softly, "Because I know how much you really do love Utena. I want you to go to her and be her Bride again. I think, in a way, she needs you too. You complete each other." Anthy smiles at me, bigger than I have ever seen before, and jumps into my arms, hugging me close, "Oh thank you, Ms. Jury!" I hug her back, "No, thank you, Anthy. Thank you for everything." She pulls back. I grin, "Now, go find Utena. Share the good news! And please say hello to her for me." Anthy continues to smile, "I will!" And with that she runs off. As I watch her leave, I can't help but smile. Taking a deep breath, I look up at the rising moon. It's beauty still astounds me, but this time for many different reasons. It's alone, yet it stands strong, free, and capable. I return home and wrap myself up in my bed sheets, pulling them close. As I drift slowly off to sleep, the smile never leaves my face, and I find myself curious as to what wonderful possibilities the future may bring. 


	8. Epilogue

Chapter Eight: Epilogue  
  
"Yes sir, Shiori has failed. Yes, I know, she will be dealt with accordingly. Yes, I hear that she wishes to resign her title as champion duelist. No sir, I assure you, we will not allow that to happen. Goodnight, sir." Touga Kiryuu leans back in his bed, hanging up the telephone. He begins to speak aloud to himself, "So it appears that even Jury's former love was no match. No matter. It is clear that I was a fool to have taken Jury so lightly before, I understand that now. If only I were able to duel myself, but alas the rules do not permit me. No matter, the power of Dios will be mine. Jury Arisugawa, you will not stop me." 


End file.
